What Makes A Man
by glacier
Summary: not really an SD fic but rather intended to be one. oh heck, just read, minna. then you can kill m eif you don't like it. =)


Title: What Makes A Man  
  
Author: glacier  
  
E-Mail: glacier@mataray.ph  
  
Genre: non-yaoi, songfic  
  
Pairings: ?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: yes  
  
Warning: Another crappy fic I wrote because I'm still in a crappy mood. I originally intended it to be in Fujima's POV but it turned out like this. So now it can be any one of the SD boys. And any girl, for that matter. *sigh* Comments please, minna. If I don't snap out of this crappy mood soon, I won't have time to do my acads. Argh! *starts banging head on table* On the other hand, I seem to write better when I'm in a crappy mood. Hmm…  
  
Disclaimer: I stole the guys from Dr. T. Bwahahaha! Oh and the song is by Westlife.  
  
  
  
What Makes A Man  
  
  
  
*This isn't goodbye  
  
Even as I watch you leave  
  
This isn't goodbye*  
  
I watch you as you walk away. No, this isn't goodbye. You promised you'll come back. And I promised that I would wait. I will.  
  
*I swear I won't cry  
  
Even as tears fill my eyes  
  
I swear I won't cry*  
  
My vision blurs and it was only then that I noticed the tears filling my eyes, threatening to flow. But I won't allow it. We made a pact. We swore that no tear will make its way down our face. I blink them back fiercely. I will NOT break my word. I will not cry.  
  
*Any other girl I'd let you walk away  
  
Any other girl I'm sure I'd be ok*  
  
If you had been any other girl, I would've let you walk away. If you were any other girl I would've been ok. But you weren't. You were mine. Just like I was yours. I wanted to pull you back and hold you tight and never let you go. But we both know I can't.  
  
*Tell me what makes a man  
  
Wanna give you all his heart*  
  
Can you tell me what can make a man want to give you his heart? Because I did. From the day we met, you owned my heart, my soul, my body.  
  
*Smile when you're around  
  
And cry when you're apart*  
  
My smile. It's always for you. Sure, I smile even when I'm with others. But my heart doesn't. No, it only smiles when I'm with you. And when we're apart, I cry. You don't know it but I do. I just didn't want you to see me cry.  
  
*If you know what makes a man  
  
Wanna love you the way I do*  
  
Can you tell me what made me love you? Because I can't explain. I can't explain why I love you the way I do.  
  
*Girl, you gotta let me know  
  
So I can get over you*  
  
Can you tell me? But why exactly do I need to know? Is it because I think I can get over you if I did? Then the answer hits me. I can't. I can never get over you. You make me feel whole. You complete me. And now that you're gone, I'm empty again.  
  
*What makes her so right?  
  
Is it the sound of her laugh?*  
  
My friends always ask me, "What makes her so right?" and that gets me thinking. Is it the sound of your laugh? Maybe. Because I find myself looking for ways to make you laugh. I love hearing you laugh. It lifts me up, like a gust of wind. I feel like I'm on a cloud whenever I hear your laughter.  
  
*That look in her eyes*  
  
Or could it be the look in your eyes? That look you give only to me. That look in your bottomless blue eyes. The look that tells me what's in your heart. The look that tells me, "You're the only one."  
  
*When do you decide?  
  
She is the dream that you seek  
  
That force in your life*  
  
I don't know when it was exactly that I decided; you were the one I've always been dreaming of. The one I've been searching for my whole life. The one who gives me strength, the will to go on living. The driving force in my life.  
  
*When you apologize,  
  
No matter who was wrong*  
  
Maybe it was the time I apologized after we argued. I couldn't stand the gap that argument caused between us. It didn't matter to me who was wrong and who was right. All I knew was that I had to get you to talk to me again.  
  
*When you get on your knees if that  
  
Would bring her home*  
  
I don't know. But I do know this. I would get down on my knees if that would bring you back. But we both know it won't. No, only time will bring you back to me. And all I can do is wait…  
  
*Other girls will come along  
  
They always do  
  
But what's the point when all  
  
I ever want is you, tell me*  
  
Until then, I know other girls will come along. They always do. Even before you came into my life, there were girls who wanted to own the space in my heart that now belongs to you. But I didn't allow them. I pushed them away. Because they weren't the right ones. They weren't you. Yes, they will still come. But what's the point? They're just wasting their time, because there can never be anyone else in me heart. You're all I'll even want, all I'll ever need.  
  
Until then, I'll wait. Patiently. Because you're the only one who can ever make me feel happy. You're the only one who makes me weak. So I'll wait… 


End file.
